Changes
by harrypotterslash4life
Summary: what happens when harry is betrayed by the wizarding world will he be safe or will he die


Chapter 1:Surprises

Harry sighed as he walked out of the Dursleys home he breathe and disappeared to Diagon Alley and didn't open his eyes yet he heard the whispers and took a deep breathe he removed the ipod and placed his earphones in his ear blasting it loudly he opened his eyes and walked to Flourish and Blotts, he picked up his school books and went on his way to the pet shop, he nearly groaned as he ran into the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Watch where your going you death-eaters whore"Ron Weasleys voice rang through the silent village watching, Harry didn't respond as he couldn't hear, he picked up the dropped books and took them he cringed as Ron dropped them again

"Will you quit it Ron" he cried out dropping to pick his books up for the second time, this time Ginny slammed her hand making him drop it again,"leave me alone for Merlin sakes what the fuck did I do to you" he said he picked them up again and this time when Hermione tried to smack them down a sheild went around the books.

"what did you do curse them" she said

"Yes I did now will you do me a favor leave me alone" he said tiredly

"Well sure if you do the wizarding world a favor and die" Harry growled in fustration

"Fine from now on I'm done saving you all you want the dark lord dead do it yourself" he pushed past the shock family and ran off disappearig with a crack.

In a small café Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape,Tom Riddle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had watched the fight in shock and appalment.

"I don't belive those ingrates really" Draco huffed

"You realize he said dark lord as if he knows I'm not the one doing the killing" Tom said a little skeptical

"He did it's a possibility the boy is smart he just acts dumb"

"Well I wanna find out" Lucius said

"Draco do you think you can find out"

"Actually I can and I do he knows" Blaise said just as his cell phone started ringing, "hello… hey you okay…I know you want the bastard dead but until he's been outed we can't… please don't Harry I know you want him dead for your families death but-… I understand this… did you talk to Ryan and Chealsea… you have to remember he killed their families as well we can't take this to court without proper evidence…" Blaise winced as a voice yelled over the phone "you can't kill him Rhy… because if you do you'll end up I azkaban… with you that maybe true… yes when we get back to school can torture the Weasel and mudblood all you want just make sure your resorted first… I promise now I'm bring some bringing some friends over… of course Nev and Tic are coming… oh they're there already fine… I'll see you at dinner…love you too baby brother" he hung up and slammed his head against the table.

"Blaise how long_" Draco was cut off by the italian

"Third year" came the mumbled response

"Take your head of the table Blaise this who you were meeting when you snuck off"

"Yes he's my baby brother why do you think I kept growling fourth year when ever those weasels and mudblood passed me" he growled just as he said those names Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione waled in the italian growled his blue eyes went a shade darker, they spotted the group ad flaunted over.

"Look here death-eater in public"

"Drop dead weasel" Blaise snarled acidly

"Now that wasn't nice ad here I thought you were the nice one Zabini" Ginny said placing a hand on his in a suggestive manner

"hands off Weaselette I have a girl" he said moving her hand, "besides I'd rather not catch something from the likes of you"

"Told you he was no better than Malfoy"

"Don't you dare I am proud to say unlike any of you I protect those I care about I'm loyal to my friends, if any of you go near Harry ever to harm, hurt, even look at I will make your life hell now get the fuck out of my face or so Merlin help me weasel you will never reproduce by the time I'm through" Blaise said his blue eyes had a flames in them the threat wasn't made to scare them it was a promise to harm them.

"You don't have the balls" an evil smirk appeared on the Italians face

"try me then" he said acidly the Weasley's left with Hermione Blaise closed his eyes to calm himself h breathe," fucking mudbloods and weasels if he says one more word I'll cut his dick off and shove it so far up his ass magic won't be able to get it out"

"Wow I thought I had a fiery temper huh your worse" an amused voice said, Blaise released his breath and looked Harry Potter stood leaning in a corner smiling.

"Not my fault he's an ass, you're still wearing that glamour why?"

"I am god dammit hold on" he spun once an gone was the tan Harry Potter in his place was a shorter, smaller, more petite, slender, milky skin Harry Potter his emerald eyes was bright his hair was to his waist, "that explain the extra weight I guess because I feel better" he said his voice was softer nearly feminine

"Whoa you are beautiful" Draco's voice was soft and filled with awe, Harry's pale cheeks went rosy he looked down his hair falling over his face, Blaise snickered

"Thank you Draco"

"Told you so" Blaise teased a private joke between the two

"Shut up Tali" Harry cried his cheeks going darker, Blaise chuckles never faltered he pulled his little brother who hmphed and shut his eyes

"Aww come on Princess be fair" the boys eyes flew open at the nickname

"Damn Ryan to deepest parts of hell" he said angrily, "he promised not to tell you I don't believe… he is so dead that no good muscle mutten head jerk-faced evil Ferrari driving mutt" he ranted his brother laughed

"Oh come now Baby you gotta admit it's adorable"

"The fuck it is I am not repeat is not a fuckig girl, no offense Pansy" he said to the smiling girl

"Ok wait how did this whole thing start between you two" Severus said appalled

"That's a long story going from third year" Harry said shaking his head

"We have time"

"I have dinner to make" he said in a singing voice, "Tali you tell I'm going to finish dinner" the feminine teen disappeared in a crack

"Well Blaise or Tali?" Lucius spoke his voice amused

"Short for Italian Harry came up with, well I guess everything begins when Harry found that Sirius was his godfather he couldn't understand why all of a sudden someone that his best friends father would betray him when he had no reason, Sirius had the same thing James had, money, popularity, a faithful lover so what happen he started to connect the dot to realize someone had framed the man, at first he thought it was you Tom, but as he thought about what happen it didn't seem like you so he needed to get to Godric Hallow to find clues, the moment he told Weasley the idiot told Dumbledore, when he found how Dumbledore found out he realized he couldn't trust Weasley and Granger, he then snuck out every night until one night Weasley flowed he corner Harry demanding to know what he was doing, I happened to be coming around the corner at the time and heard everything, I looked just has the dumb-ass punched him something in Rhys snapped his magic went wild I stunned and obliviated Weasley and carried Rhys back to my room, once he calmed down I got him to talk he told everything I told I'd help him, I'd fake going to my parents and poly-juiced into him while he left to his old house, he found out that day that Dumbledore had killed his parents it seemed Dumbledore had left a magical signature in the house he also found a picture of his parents, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, he found his old toys and baby book he put together who was who with the nicknames in the book, mooney was the wolf, stag was his father, dog was Sirius and rat was Pettigrew, he thought about how each person looked in the picture and he notice that Pettigrew always had a look of disdain on his face that's when it all clicked together Pettigrew was the real reason his parents was dead, he then took a picture of them in animagus form and a picture from the daily prophet of Weasley and his family in Egypt and noticed the rats looked the same, he told me everything but then he found that map and was sure the rat was Pettigrew, there was a night when he saw Sirius on the map, he wanted to go but I wouldn't let him considering I wasn't sure how sane Sirius was, Harry waited till Christmas break and went after him I had came back and followed under his invisible cloak I saw everything, even when he was asked to come live with Sirius, and Sirius knew I was there, Professor remember just before the wolf attacked and you intervened another wolf howling," the man nodded and Blaise smiled," that was me I however didn't think that doing that would call the wolf and me and Harry had to run for it, time turner I had nicked it from my dad, and used it to go back in time, when the Dementors attack before we went back in time Harry had saw someone across the lake he believed it to be his dad considering it was stag, but he soon realized it was himself casting the patronus charm he couldn't believe it but he got over. Fourth year is a story Neville will tell, fifth year Luna will tell." He said the his phone rang telling him it was 6 o'clock, "dinner, everybody hold on" they disappeared in a flash appearing in California where Harry, Neville, Luna and two other people was talking, little did they know they was in for a huge surprise,


End file.
